Eggsladdin Part 1
Transcripts *(JimmyandFriends Entertainment Logo 2) *(JimmyandFriends presents) *(Eggsladdin) *Singer: Oh I come from a land, From a faraway place Where the Caravan Camels roam Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense lt's barbaric but hey, it's home When the Wind's from the east And the sun's from the West And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by, Hop a Carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot ln a lot of good Ways Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes *Flik: Ah. Salaam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please come closer. Too close. A little too close. There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery. Of enchantment. And the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan. Come on down. (Chuckles) Look at this. Yes. Combination hookah and coffee maker. Also makes julienne fries. Will not break. lt broke. Look at this. l have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. Still good. Wait, don't go! I can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider this. *(Holding a lamp): Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside *Flik: But what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night. *(Night in the pizza planet from "Toy Story"): Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose. *Burger Beard: You are late. *King Candy: A thousand apologies, oh patient one. *Burger Beard: You have it, then? *King Candy: I had to slit a few throats. But l got it. Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Aah! *Burger Beard: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): What's coming to you! Awk! *(Image of burger beard put magic bug together.png) *(Fade in and out from white) *(Image of burger beard put magic bug fixed.png) *Burger Beard/Jafar: Quickly, follow the trail. Faster! At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders! *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Awk! Cave of wonders! *King Candy: By Allah! *Burger Beard: Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine! *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? *Burger Beard: Shh. *Cave of Wonder: Who disturbs my slumber? *King Candy: It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief. *Cave of Wonder: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. *Burger Beard: What are you waiting for? Go on! *(King Candy Clip) *Burger Beard: No! *Cave of Wonder: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): (Coughing) I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! *Burger Beard: Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob- *Burger Beard: Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough. Gallery burger beard put magic bug together.png burger beard put magic bug fixed.png Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Parts